


Les aveugles sans Histoire

by Arlia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que notre espèce ne sait pas tirer les leçons du passé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les aveugles sans Histoire

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais noté des idées dans le cadre du thème du poème il y a quelques années, au vu de l'actualité 2014, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'y revenir, de le remanier, et de le compléter. J'espère dans tous les cas qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais. ;)

Depuis des siècles, des millénaires,

On se bride, on se met des œillères

Sang, rage, larmes,

Sont comme l’apanage d’un cérémonial

Inconnu du reste du règle animal

D’abord avec les lames, en guise d’arme,

Croisant le fer

Puis les corps tombent,

S’écroulent dans des tombes,

Remplissent les cimetières

Drôle de fête dont on a coutume,

Cette récurrente célébration posthume

 

Le temps passe, et laisse la place

Aux armes à feu, gaz, bombe A ou H,

Modernisme dégueulasse

Qui nous facilite encore la tâche

 Science sans conscience

Qu’on use sans clairvoyance

On se félicite de notre inconscience,

On applaudit nos ingérences,

Et l’on appelle ça fièrement technologie,

Et on s’en sert pour prendre des vies.

Chaque progrès nous met sous le charme,

Sans que l’on s’aperçoive du drame

Chaque progrès est dérivable, donc dérivé,

En arme pouvant tuer

 

Confronté à la violence « c’est normal » !

Parfois même « il n’y a pas de mal » !

Nous qui nous prétendons si évolués,

Ne cessons de nous aveugler

Aveugles qui ne veulent rien voir

Aveugles sans Histoire

Que jamais on ne peut étudier

Sans se référer aux conflits armés

 

Guerre de religion

Impérialisme à peine dissimulé 

Combats pour la paix sont légion

Tant et tant d’absurdités

Pures aberrations

Teintées de stupidité

Désormais l’on se bat

Pour cesser le combat

Pacifisme didactique

Tellement symbolique

Pacifisme guerrier

Pacifisme mensonger

Paradoxe représentatif

De tous nos dérivatifs

 

L’on se croit si fort,

Si intelligent… impossible d’avoir tort ?

Et pourtant on recommence

Oubliant témoins, victimes, souffrances

Toutes ces horreurs que l’on commet

En vrai, elles n’ont aucun sens

Et pourtant, on y retourne

Comme avec grâce tourne

L’étoile d’un ballet

De danse.

 


End file.
